Carbonvixes
Carbonvixes are a species of Hidden Kingdom vixes, owned by Snowystar32, (who has nicknamed the species "shrekvixes" or "shrek pangolins.") They have a different set of ranks to the ranks of the main four kingdoms, including wanderers, healers, dreamers, whisperers and soldiers. They have armour made out of keratin, and longer claws than usual, their feet have webbed toes, but the webbing is smaller than the webs of an aquavix. They are descended from earthvixes. History Thousands of years ago, when the kingdoms were young, a large group of about 200 earthvixes went out to explore and conquer the surrounding territories for the Earth Kingdom. they ended up in the forbidden swamp and became trapped there, leaving them to evolve in peaceful isolation for thousands of years. They still had a monarchy for the first few generations, but as ideals changed, the role of queen became the role of the mediator, a vix in charge of keeping everyone safe. Home They live in a thick, lush swamp, to the northeast of the Earth Kingdom. There are many poisonous plants, alligators and diseases, mostly carried by mosquitoes. Their dens are mostly woven out of willow branches, and are attached to the ground with rope. The floors are usually wooden and waterproof, so in the case of a flood they can float. Religion They are polytheistic, worshipping many deities. (Page to come) The main two deities are Azriah and Azeron, who are locked in an endless battle. Diet They mostly eat plant matter, at least 50% of their diet must be plant matter, but they also eat insects, eggs, fish, alligators and many other things, like other vix species, they have the ability to cook their food. Terminology: Culture They believe in peace, which is fortunate, seeing as if they didn't they would be a formidable army as their keratin plates (known as "armour") give them a lot of protection. They view all the other vix species as legends, up until recently, when Gaea arrived at the homelands. They are accepting of every vix, and music is important to them. They don't have a trade-based economy, instead believing in sharing food with every vix. Of course, stealing will result in being forced to do chore, and killing without reason results in banishment. Arranged marriages are scorned and looked down on. All vixes learn basic self-defense. Carbonvixes used to be anarchists, but now under the dictatorship of Stormcloud, they have no free speech, or any rights to protest against him. Killing vixes is looked down on, and will often result in banishment. They have a superstition that saying the name of a vix who has killed another without it being self-defense shall not be spoken of, or you get cursed. Ranks (In order of importance according to Stormcloud) Unplayable/won ranks: The Mediator - A sort-of leader, was supposed to help vixes with any problems they had. Mediators assistants -The kin/close friends of the mediators. Starwatcher -The carbonvix pope basically, currently unclaimed. Librarians - Third-gender vixes who are in charge of keeping track of the history of these vixes, can only be won Playable Ranks Soldiers - Vixes who have been trained to fight. This rank was only recently added by Stormcloud, they are lead by Imperial. Wanderers - Hunt and forage for food, occasionally scout the territory Dreamers - Vixes who can receive and interpret signs from their god Azriah. Healers - Heal vixes. Whisperers - Take care of the surrounding swamp. Cubs - Young carbonvixes below 10. (The correct general term for vixes is "kit." This term is specific to carbonvixes only) Prisoners - Vixes in the Canyon of Madness. Powers and Adaptions Adaptions: They have plated armour made out of keratin, that functions much like the armour of a pangolin. It can be chipped, but will eventually heal. They can stand up on their hindlegs, using their tail as a prop, and can walk short distances like this. Their claws are longer and sharper than usual, (not as long as the claws of cavernvixes but longer than the claws of the kingdom vixes) and are often used to pull down branches. Powers: Carbonvixes can talk to plants, as long as they are touching them. If a carbonvix and a plant trust each other, the carbonvix can help the plant to grow. ''*Please note that they don't speak aloud when talking to the plant! '' Mediators: Frond Her reign was considered a golden age and she was beloved by many. When she died, vixes mourned her death, she had risen to power after tough times and had turned the homelands into a just and fair society. Stormcloud The most feared leader the carbonvixes will ever have, he has barely any truely loyal followers, minus the bloodstone band, Snapper, and Ares. Vixes follow him out of fear, because if they don't they are thrown into the Canyon Of Madness. Notable Carbonvixes Frond Stormcloud Trivia - They are based off prehistoric millipedes and theriznosaurs. - Their ability to speak to plants is based off how plants can actually talk to each other. - Chronologically, they are most likely the oldest hidden kingdom. Gallery CarbonVix.png|The first drawing of a carbonvix shrekvixesareweird.png|A brief summary of the shrekvix backstory Category:Hidden Kingdoms Category:Carbonvixes Category:Species